Twins is Happiness
by Rika Izayoi Wolf
Summary: What if Juuri gave birth to another girl, who like Yuukididn't have any mermories? Can one chracter change things? "I wish you were were my twin yuuki" "who knows? maybe we are twins.." "If we are, then I promise to protect you from all harm" prologue in


Rika: Hello people on earth! My name is Rika and I humbly present you my fanfiction...

Not really! :D this fic is going to be (hopefully) awesome! It had been in my mind for the past 3 months! (Did u notice that I use a lot of exclamation mark? XD) Now would Haruka and Juuri give me the honor of doing the Disclaimer?

Haruka: like we really have a choice?! You kidnapped us from Heaven threatening that if we won't come you will kill Yuuki and Kaname!!!

Juuri: she was kidding... Come on it will be fun! *wink at Haruka*

Haruka: *blush* If you say so Juuri…

Rika: u r ur wife's puppy…

Hakura: …. Let's just get this Disclaimer over with……

Juuri: Rika Izayoi Wolf doesn't own Vampire Knight... If she did, then Zero was Yuuki's half brother with Kaname as her husband :3 .

Haruka: u forgot to mention that she owns the pathetic plot and poor Luna... And Shirayuki/Shira

Juuri: Oh right! all rights reserved on Luna, plot and Shirayuki

Rika: Regardless of Haruka's note before, here is the story:

Enjoy!

**___________________________________________________**

_**Twins is Happiness**_

_Prologue_

In order keep the world's balance, god created vampire, which represent the human bad side, and mermaid that show the good in mankind.

Mermaid's blood was the sweetest of all blood kinds and for that they were the golden prey of all vampires until only one remained.

Haruka and Juuri found out that the mermaid blood must live on for the world we know to exist, and so they took her hidden in their mansion for fifty years.

However, little did they knew that though mermaids have eternal youth, they still age and have the same lifespan like _humans_.

Toward the end of her life the mermaid wished to tell them the truth about the fact that she was dying and was only left with about 5 years, but for that moment she waited with the announcement.

The reason of her waiting was that currently Juuri was giving her second birth, to her second child, or to be accurate, to her **twins.**

At long last the birth ended after two tiring days, the result was two gorgeous girls, one called Yuuki, the gentle princess.

The other was named Shirayuki, snow-white – for her white skin and and state as a princess, but for short it was Shira (or like Juuri liked to call her: Shi-chan).

Sounds just about perfect right?

Not really.

Shira was born as if she was sleeping, and it was clear to Haruka and Kaname that it won't be long before she will die.

As Juuri heard this- she broke into tears.

The mermaid watched and wanted to save the baby as a gratitude to the Kurans for taking her in, unfortunately there was only one way save this girl, and it wasn't nice.

"Juuri-san, there is a way for Shira to be saved, but it's not going to be pleasant, I grantee it." She told the heartbroken Juuri, who in return gave a small nod "Say it, if it's physical pain I shell take it to save my baby girl!" Juuri shouted the last four words, and as Haruka calmed her down he said: "Juuri's right, **I**'ll take all physical pain if needed, but I doubt that it physical. Isn't that right Luna?"

Luna smiled a sad smile "Right as always Haruka, but before I will tell you the way to save her I need to tell you this: I'm dying."

A shock expression appeared on the face of the people in the room as Luna continued "I fear that soon you won't even care, because my death can mean life to the baby."

"All things in life come with a price, what is the price of your method to save Shira?" Kaname eyed the mermaid while said and held Yuuki tighter in his arms.

"The price will be the remaining years of my life and…" Luna hesitated to say the rest, also not knowing how. "You can continue Luna… Please…" Juuri said to the green eyed blond.

The mermaid took a deep breath and continued "A week from her forth birthday she will lose her pureblood blood and shell become human with no memory of any of you… that will take a half from my five left years" she explained "the other half is for what we call 'world balance': I can switch soul into the body of another four years old girl, only a human one. The baby will also have my mermaid blood which will be hidden to anyone, so she may have the blood smell and life of the human girl. Because of that, when Shira obtain the girl's life, she must not be anywhere near any of you, for if she will the spell will crack and the memories and origin blood will try to flow, and a two years timer will begin."

"What you are saying here, is that after age four we will never see her?" Haruka asked the green eyed.

"Not really, the price for her to remain human is ten years. But if you even wish she can have a totally human none-vampires life, she can even die human" The blond answered to Haruka's question.

"And if 'we' do not?" Kaname asked with a harsh and deadly expression on his face.

Luna smiled faintly and answered once again "If you do not then all one of you has to do is to remove my necklace which I shell focus the spell upon. The necklace can only be seen and touched by the members of this room." The mermaid finished the explanation and waited for their answer. "I speak for myself when I say I agree, although I don't think any of us disagree." Juuri spoke and searched for the nods of Kaname and Haruka that came soon after.

Luna smiled "Then it's settled" while said she took off her one stone, rare, turquoise necklace and placed it on the sleeping-dying baby girl "I, Luna Lunemiya, pledge myself to Shirayuki Kuran, She can have my life source and blood in order for her to obtain a life of her own. In return a week after her fourth birthday she will become my substitute!" after said a turquoise light flashed the basement, when it was gone, so was Luna.

"Thank you Luna, we will never forget and will always remember what you had done for us" Juuri whispered to the air, and maybe it was the tiredness of giving birth to twins, but Juuri could have sworn she heard the air whisper back "No, thank you"…

Suddenly a cry was heard from Shira's pram and a turquoise eyed, with red-like pupils baby had finally, and long last,

opened her eyes.

So… How was it? Should I continue? I need reviews people! Reviews! They are food to the author's soul!!!!!! At least 5 people got to ask me to continue! Or one…

:P

Love u all,

Rika


End file.
